


What are you doing Rin?

by optimus_even



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Don't read cause we all know this is trash, Help, M/M, New to the Fandom, What is this?, hello, just a little lemon, sorry if I butcher this, sorry if this is not what you're looking for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_even/pseuds/optimus_even
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is none cause this is my first fic with this pair! I was iffy about even doing one at all.... But then I was like screw it! Imma write one! And if this summary wasn't already promising enough....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing Rin?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this mess of a fic....

"Mr. Okumuar?"

"Yes Bon?" 

"Rin's sleeping again."

Yukio tiredly rubbed his temples, forgetting his hands where covered in chalk dust. Realizing his mistake, groaning inwardly while wiping the rest of the chalk dust on his coat. Deciding to forget about it and clean his face and clothes later.

"Just leave him for now Bon. Once I give you guys the test tomorrow on today's lesson, Rin will think twice about sleeping in class again." He said sternly.

Everybody collectively groaned at the thought of a test, Yukio himself suppressed his own displeasure at having to make one for them. 

Shima giggled from his spot beside Rin.

"Is there something funny Mr. Renzo?" 

After turning his facial features neutral, Shima replied, "Nothing, just now I know how many pencils fit up Rin's nose." 

Yukio didn't even flinch, just turned back to the board a moment after.

"Hey! Shima that was my pencil!"  
Yukio heard Bon shout about five seconds later. 

 

****

 

What the hell?

"Where is everyone." He says to no one in particular not expecting anyone to answer.

"They've gone into town." A voice informs him matter of factly to his left. 

Holy shit! Rin practically jumps to the roof, clutching his chest with one hand while the other holds tightly onto the table.

"What the hell Bon?!?!" He shouts at the sunk haired boy, arms flailing and papers flying everywhere.

Bon just give him an amused smirk before going back to his homework.

Rin looks away, grumbling profanities under his breath. Gathering his bearings and collecting his stuff, before he thinks of something, "Then why aren't you in town with them?" Rin asks suspiciously, side eyeing Bon while cramming his textbook into his pack.

The other boy in question just shrugs, eyes still focused at the equation in front of him. Twirling the No.2 pencil in his hands while his left eye twitches every so often in annoyance. 

"Having fun?" Bon asks, pulling his face from the paper to stare at Rin.

His face flushes bright red, realizing he had been starring at Bon for about three minutes now.

**Author's Note:**

> Possible chapter two!!!!!! Picking up where I left off..... Sorry this took so gosh darn long.... In school right now..... Final is on Friday...... Save me.... Posting next bit on  
> Monday.... Bye!


End file.
